48 Heures pour choisir
by benassya
Summary: Pour son week-end de congé, Bella, monitrice au centre de vacances de Sénéca, a rendez-vous avec ... trois garçons différents ! Rester fidèle à Emmet, succomber au regard mystérieux de Jasper, ou se laisser charmer par Edward : Bella n'a que 48 heures !
1. Chapter 1

_**48H pour choisir**_

**Bonjour à tous. **

**En faisant du rangement dans de vieux cartons, je suis tombée sur un livre datant de 1998, ne me souvenant plus de l'histoire je l'ai lu, et j'ai bien aimé. Je me suis rendue compte après coup que les personnages de Twilight pouvaient s'apparenter à ceux de l'histoire. J'ai donc décidé de conserver l'histoire et de me contenter de remplacer les noms. Je tenais vraiment à ce que d'autres personnes découvrent, prennent plaisir tout autant que moi en la lisant.**

**Je n'ai rien inventé, l'histoire appartient à Alexis Page et les personnages à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Tous les chapitres sont déjà écrits, les posts seront donc réguliers.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Assya**

**Prologue : **

- Je n'ai plus qu'à me jeter du haut des chutes ! A-je conclu tragiquement. Je ne vois pas d'autres solution.

Désespérée, je tournais en rond dans le petit bungalow de bois que je partageais avec Alice Brandon et Tanya Denali. Nous étions toutes les trois monitrices senior au camp d'été des chutes de Sénéca, au cœur d'une belle vallée de l'ouest de la Virginie.

Je me suis effondrée sur ma couchette, en me lamentant :

- Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve toujours dans des situations impossibles ?

Alice, mon amie d'enfance, m'observait avec un sourire moqueur.

- Allez Bella. Ce n'est pas si terrible.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible …. Tu as raison, rien ne peut m'arriver de pire ! En route pour les chutes !

Je me suis relevée d'un bond et j'ai tiré mon sac à dos rangé de sous le lit. J'ai commencé à y entasser pêle-mêle mes chaussettes, mes sous-vêtements, mon jean, mes tee-shirts.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? S'est inquiétée mon amie.

- Je pars !

Alice a éclaté de rire.

- Merci de ton aide Alice. Je suis dans un pétrin épouvantable et toi, tu trouves ça drôle. Vraiment, merci !

J'ai glissé mon journal intime dans la pochette avant.

- Bella, tu dois te calmer de toute urgence ! Ordonné Alice en me forçant à m'asseoir sur le lit. Explique-moi tout en détail.

Je ne savais pas par où commencer...

Emmet Swan, mon petit ami depuis deux ans, m'avait téléphoné la veille pour m'annoncer qu'il venait passer le week-end avec moi. Normalement, j'aurais dû être folle de joie, mais j'avais d'autres projets : Jasper Witlock, mon coup de foudre de l'été précédent,venait me rendre visite aussi... et j'avais prévu une soirée romantique avec Edward Cullen vendredi (Edward était mon nouveau coup de foudre).

- Alors raconte, s'est impatientée Alice en saisissant une barrette en bois posée sur le bureau.

Elle a rassemblé ses longues boucles brunes en arrière et les a attachées en un joli tortillon. Quelques mèches rebelles se sont échappées de son chignon improvisé.

- Bien, puisque tu ne veux pas partager tes secrets, je m en vais, a-t-elle déclaré en haussant les épaules.

Et elle est sortie d un pas décidé.

Je n'ai pas pu m empêcher de sourire. Alice arrivait toujours à garder son calme, alors que j avais tendance à m affoler pour un rien. Elle possédait un taux exceptionnellement élevé de calme. Dans mon journal, j avais rédigé une fiche sur chacune de mes amies; pour Alice, j avais écrit: « Qualité n°1, ne panique jamais, même dans les situations les plus critiques. »

Je me suis levée en soupirant. J étais sûre que Alice m attendait juste derrière la porte&

- Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas encore partie, m a-telle grondée d un ton faussement sévère.

- S'il te plaît, j' ai besoin des conseils de Super-Alice, ai-je plaisanté en l'attirant à l intérieur.

Je me suis laissée tomber sur mon lit tandis que Alice s installait face à moi dans un vieux rocking-chair.

- Bon, allons-y pour la réunion de crise.

En me mordillant les lèvres, j ai commencé :

- La bonne nouvelle, c est que Edward veut être mon cavalier pour la soirée du 4 Juillet.

- Ha, ha ! Je me doutais que tu avais un faible pour lui ! S est-t-elle écriée, victorieuse.

- Mais il y a aussi une mauvaise nouvelle, ou plutôt deux.

- Quoi donc ? S est étonnée Alice.

- Emmet est, au moment même où nous parlons, en train de s approcher à très grande vitesse de Sénéca.

-Oh, Oh ! Les ennuis commencent.

- Et pour couronner le tout, j ai reçut une lettre de Jasper, qui arrive justement tout droit d Afrique ce week-end !

- Jasper Witlock ? S'est-elle esclaffée en exagérant son accent français, Jasper ? Le seul, le vrai, l'unique Jasper Witlock ? Jasper de l'été dernier ?

Le père de Jasper était d origine française. Même si sa famille vivait aux Etats-Unis depuis des générations, il se plaisait à penser qu il était européen. Comme il passait parfois ses vacances chez ses cousins , en France, il avait tendance à étaler ses talents dans la langue de Molière.

Alice et Jasper ne s'étaient pas du tout entendu lors du camp précédent. En fait, elle le trouvait ridicule. Alice étudiait le français et le parlait couramment; du coup, elle n était pas du tout impressionnée par ses grandes phrases et ses citations. Elle l avait affublé du sobriquet de « Monsieur Jasper », et s amusait sans cesse à changer son nom pour celui d autres vins français.

- Oui, le fameux Jasper, ai-je acquiescé tristement.

Je me sentais complètement dépassée par les événements.

- Trois garçons, une fille : mission impossible, ai-je conclu.

- Oui, tu es dans le pétrin, a approuvé Alice.

Je l ai dévisagée, incrédule.

-C est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Pas de gentil conseil amical ? Pas de proverbe rassurant ? Pas même une bonne blague pour me changer les idées ?

Je me suis relevée et me suis à nouveau emparée de mon sac. J ai pris mon pyjama sous mon oreiller et je l ai fourré dedans.

- Tu vas t en sortir parce que, comme on dit : A cœur vaillant, rien d impossible et la nuit porte conseil a tenté Alice. Tu verras : Tout est bien qui finit bien et Advienne que pourra car Mieux vaut trop que pas assez &

J ai secoué la tête et je me suis effondrée sur mon lit :

- Les proverbes ne marchent pas. Essaie autre chose.

Alice a réfléchi quelques instants, puis elle a repris d une voix légère:

- Et bien, au moins, tu ne vas pas t ennuyer ce week-end !

- ça c est sûr ! Merci de ton aide, Alice.

Alice a grimacé :

- Et puis, tes petits-enfants riront bien quand tu leur raconteras les folles aventures de mamie Bella.

J ai empoigné ma trousse de toilette, puis j y ai jeté en vrac peigne, savon, brosse à dent et shampoing.

Alice s est levée pour se poster face à moi, les poings sur les hanches, et elle m a sermonnée:

- Tu es lâche ! Un petit problème surgit, et hop ! Tu prend la fuite ?

- Alice, ai-je riposté d une voix grave, dans la vie il y a les grands principes et la réalité. Et ce qui se passe là, c est la réalité. Alors moi, je préfère disparaître avant la catastrophe.

J ai enfilé les bretelles de mon sac à dos.

Alice a souri légèrement:

-Bella, tu ne peux pas t en aller, et tu le sais très bien?

J ai croisé les bras et j ai tapé du pied :

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que tu n arrangeras pas les choses en fuyant. Tu repousseras juste le problème à plus tard.

- Au contraire ! Tu diras à tout le monde que je ne suis pas là, Jasper et Emmet repartiront, et le tour sera joué. C est un plan génial.

- Bella, tu dois assumer tes responsabilités dans cette histoire. Tu ne peux pas filer sans aucune explication. C est injuste, surtout pour Emmet. Et les enfants ? Tu n as pas le droit de les abandonner, même pour un week-end. Ils comptent sur leur animatrice préférée !

En soupirant, j ai laissé retomber mon sac à terre. Alice avait raison, bien sûr. Fuir ne résoudrait rien. Je devais affronter la réalité. Je étais emmêlée dans mes histoires de cSur, et il fallait que j éclaircisse la situation.

J ai recommencé à arpenter la pièce en tous sens.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Aide-moi, Alice ! Ai-je supplié en lui agrippant le bras.

- Et bien, il faut que tu choisisses le garçon auquel tu tiens vraiment, puis que tu te débarrasses des deux autres.

Alice m a prise par les épaules et a plongé ses yeux dans les miens.

- Écoute ton cœur, Bella, m a-t-elle conseillé.

J'ai réfléchi quelques instants.

Qui est l'élu de mon cœur ? Je ne sais pas, c'est si compliqué. Il faut que je me rappelle comment toute cette histoire commence.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPITRE 1 :**_

C'était le dernier vendredi de juin. Tout était prêt pour mon départ. J'avais changé le message de mon répondeur.

_Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Bella, mais je n y suis pas ! Vous pouvez me joindre au camp des chutes de Sénéca, en téléphonant au 304 55 86 39. A bientôt ! _

Mes poissons tropicaux venaient de dîner et ils nageaient joyeusement. Sur l aquarium, j'avais collé des post-it indiquant à Seth, mon petit frère, comment les nourrir. La chaîne était éteinte. Mon sac à dos était bouclé mais j'avais pourtant l impression qu'un détail clochait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella ? M'a demandé Rosalie Hale, ma meilleure amie de classe.

Elle était venue m aider, mais elle ne tenait pas en place. Comme à son habitude, elle arpentait ma chambre de long en large, dérangeant toutes mes affaires.

J'ai attrapé le CD que Rosalie faisait tournoyer sur mon bureau et l ai rangé dans sa boîte.

- Rien, tout va bien.

- Tstt, tstt, tu as l air soucieuse.

- J'ai oublié d emporter quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tes étagères sont vides ! Tu as même pris ta robe de bal de fin d année. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu emportes tous tes livres.

Elle a sorti un bouquin de mon sac, l a feuilleté et l a lancé à travers la pièce.

- Tu es animatrice, Bella, pas professeur !

- Sois sérieuse Rosalie. C est important. Qu'est-ce qui manque dans mes baguages ?

Rosalie a enjambé mon sac et s est laissé tomber sur le lit.

- ça, peut-être, a-t-elle claironné en agitant le cadre doré que je gardais sur ma table de nuit. Emmet !

- Oui, ai-je convenu. Je ne peux pas partir sans la photo de mon petit ami.

Quand Rosalie me la tendue, j'ai ressenti un pincement au cœur : Emmet sur son VTT, avec Dr J., son chien. J'avais pris cette photo juste avant de partir pour les chutes de Sénéca l'été dernier. J'avais promis à Emmet de penser à lui chaque jour. Mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir que je rencontrerais Jasper !

J'ai craqué dès que je l'ai croisé à la cafétéria de Sénéca. Il n'était pas aussi mignon que Emmet, mais il avait quelque chose de mystérieux qui m'a intriguée... et ses yeux charmeurs m'ont fait fondre !

Emmet, lui, est très nature, avec ses cheveux bouclés bruns, sa peau bronzée et son petit sourire en coin. Il s'habille décontracté : il porte toujours un pantalon large de surfeur et un tee-shirt. Sa simplicité et son calme sont apaisants. Il n'est pas compliqué, bref, tout le monde l'aime.

Emmet est heureux en pleine campagne, où il fait de grandes balades avec son chien. Jasper, au contraire, semble toujours sortir d'un café parisien très chic. Il est élancé et impeccablement habillé. Ses cheveux blonds mi-longs encadrent sont visage pâle aux pommettes saillantes, où étincellent ses yeux bleu sombre. Âgé d'un an de plus que moi, il étudie la littérature française à New York. Jasper a toujours l'air pensif, comme s'il essayait de percer les mystères de l'existence... mais il a surtout des manières très distinguées et un charme dévastateur.

Au camp précédent, il assistait le chef-cuisinier. Il me préparait des repas exotiques et me racontait ses voyages à travers l'Europe et l'Asie. Sa manie de glisser un mot français dans chaque phrase était exaspérante, et pourtant je frissonnais quand il me murmurait « Bella, je t'aime », avec cet accent si particulier.

Jasper m'avait fait la cour pendant tout le camp. Il se moquait du fait que j'ai déjà un petit ami et que notre histoire ne dure qu'un été.

- Il faut profiter du moment présent, me répétait-il sans arrêt.

J'étais sensible à son charme, mais j'avais résisté à la tentation. Sauf une fois...

Il nous avait préparé un petit pique-nique typiquement français et m'avait emmenée sur un rocher isolé qui surplombait les chutes. Nous avions partagé une baguette avec du fromage de chèvre et des tomates, en contemplant ce paysage grandiose. Après le déjeuner, Jasper m'avait lu un poème de Mallarmé en français. Je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, et je me doutais qu'il utilisait cette technique de séduction avec toutes les autres filles. Mais peu importe, près de lui, je me sentais adulte, belle et romantique.

Je m'étais blottie dans ses bras. Il avait caressé mes longs cheveux châtains et effleuré mes lèvres du bout du doigt. Le temps s'était arrêté. Dans le grondement assourdissant des chutes, le reste du monde s'était évanoui. Jasper avait plongé ses yeux dans les miens. Sa main était descendu lentement sur mon flan, tandis qu'il s'était penché pour m'embrasser. Ce fût d'abord doux et tendre, mais c'était devenu très vite passionné. Il m'avait allongé et avait baladé ses belles mains douces sur le reste de mon corps. J'avais eu chaud, je suffoquais, mais j'avais aimé ça. Il avait passé ensuite une main sous ma robe, pour venir effleurer mon intimité chaud, et de son autre main il avait palpé mes seins, tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à enlevé ma culotte et à ouvrir son pantalon je m'étais figée. L'image de Emmet était revenue à ma mémoire. Juste au moment où nos sexes allaient se rejoindre, j'avais arrêté Jasper d'une main en le repoussant.

- Jasper, je ne peux pas.

Il avait juste haussé les épaules et soupiré :

- Ah ! Bella, tu es encore trop jeune pour savoir ce qui compte dans la vie... C'est dommage.

La voix d'Emmet m'a brusquement tirée de mes pensées :

- La voiture de mademoiselle est avancée ! A-t-il annoncé d'en bas avant de monter les marches quatre à quatre.

J'ai cligné des yeux et suis revenue au présent. Une vague de culpabilité m'a envahie lorsque Emmet est entré dans ma chambre. Un an s'était écoulé, et je pensais toujours à Jasper... à ce qu'il aurait pu se passer, à la chance que je n'avais pas saisie au vol. Je ne regrettais pas d'être restée fidèle à Emmet en fait, j'étais plutôt fière d'avoir résisté à la tentation. Cependant, je me demandais toujours si...

Avec son tee-shirt bleu éclatant, Emmet était aussi mignon que d'habitude. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et quelques mèches bouclées tombaient sur ses yeux. Il a mimé une profonde révérence :

- A votre service, mademoiselle.

- Salut Emmet, ai-je dit en me dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

- Vous êtes parées au décollage, les filles ?

Quelle énergie ! Entre Emmet et Rosalie qui débordaient tous les deux de vitalité, moi, j'étais déjà fatiguée !

- Elle est prête, a assuré Rosalie. Sauf qu'elle n'arrive pas à décider si elle t'emmène ou pas.

Elle a saisi une casquette de base-ball posée sur mon bureau et l'a fait tournoyer dans les airs.

- Quoi ? S'est étonné Emmet, interloqué.

- Bien sûr qu'il vient, me suis-je récriée en rangeant le cadre dans mon sac à dos.

- C'est parti alors...

Emmet a empoigné mon sac bourré à craquer, et s'est exclamé :

- Il pèse une tonne ! Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ?

- Voyons voir, a répondu Rosalie, elle emporte son gros pavé d'anthologie de poèmes, des livres de biologie, son journal intime en trois tomes …

- Quel bonheur d'être au service de ces dames ! A-t-il soupiré en hissant le sac sur son dos.

- Tu as dit au revoir à tes parents ? M'a demandé Rosalie alors que nous descendions l'escalier.

- Maman voulait rester à la maison m'aider, mais je l'ai convaincue que je pouvais m'en tirer seule.

Rosalie a imité la voix de ma mère :

- Sniff ! Notre petite fille a grandi si vite !

Lorsqu'elle a ouvert la porte d'entrée, une bouffée d'air chaud nous a enveloppés. C'est à peine le milieu de la matinée et l'atmosphère était déjà étouffante : la journée allait être terrible !

Nous avons trouvé Dr J. au volant de la voiture.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas le chien qui conduit ? Ai-je plaisanté.

- Non, il n'a pas encore passé son permis ! A répondu Emmet en lançant les clés à Rosalie :

- Pourquoi ne jouerais-tu pas les chauffeurs ? Comme ça, Belle et moi on pourra discuter tranquillement jusqu'à la gare.

Il m'a adressé un clin d'œil. Puis il a ouvert la porte pour laisser sortir Dr.J, qui s'est mis à renifler mes bagages, tout excité.

- Vous n'allez pas vous embrasser pendant tout le trajet, hein ? S'est inquiétée Rosalie.

- On va essayer, ai-je répliqué en souriant.

C'était une blague entre Emmet et moi. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les DAEP- les Démonstrations d'Amour En Public. Alors je m'efforçais de ne l'embrasser qu'en privé.

Je suis montée à côté de lui et j'ai glissé ma main dans la sienne. Il l'a serrée, et j'ai senti une vague de chaleur submerger mon cœur. Dans ses bras j'étais bien, je me sentais en sécurité.

Ça allait être dur de passer l'été loin de lui. J'ai croisé les jambes et j'ai regardé les monuments de Washington défiler, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Emmet et Rosalie échanger des piques.

J'imaginais déjà l'été à venir. J'avais passé des vacances formidables lors du dernier camp. Au début, je n'étais pas très enthousiaste. Alors que j'avais prévu de rester à la maison travailler mon roman, ou peut-être même d'organiser un atelier d'écriture, Alice Brandon m'avait téléphoné pour me demander quels étaient mes projets pour l'été.

Alice est mon amie d'enfance. Avant, nous étions voisines, et nous avons grandi ensemble, inséparables.

Quand elle avait déménagé dans le Maine, je m'étais sentie anéantie. Depuis, nous nous téléphonions sans faute chaque samedi, pour nous raconter nos vies dans les moindres détails. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à me convaincre de participer au camp :

- Tu verras, les autres moniteurs sont super sympa... Et à nous les feux de camp, les baignades, les balades... Bref, la liberté. On va passer six semaines géniales puisqu'on sera ensemble.

La question était résolue : passer six semaines avec Alice valait bien quelques sacrifices !

Je m'étais quand même fait un sang d'encre avant le début du camp. Je redoutais de jouer la baby-sitter pour autant d'enfants à la fois. Allais-je résister à six semaines, nuit et jour, avec des neuf-dix ans ?

Mais finalement, je ne l'avais pas regretté. Travailler avec les enfants avait été très dur, mais si drôle ! A la fin du séjour, j'étais devenue la grande amie du bungalow des filles de diw ans, dont j'étais responsable. Randonnées, chants, jeux, barbecues, volley-ball et veillées jusque tard dans la nuit...le bonheur !

Cette année, ce serait encore mieux. En tant que monitrice senior, j'aurais plus de liberté. Je n'aurai pas à surveiller les enfants pour la vie quotidienne, puisque j'occuperai une chambre à part. J'étais chargée des leçons de natation et des ateliers de travaux manuels. J'avais hâte de retrouver les anciens, et je me réjouissais d'être maître-nageur. Comme les leçons de natation dans le lac étaient potentiellement dangereuses, le directeur n'acceptait que des moniteurs ayant une solide expérience.

J'avais essayé de convaincre Emmet et Rosalie de venir. Mais Emmet avait des examens à réviser pour la rentrée, et Rosalie, qui jouait arrière dans une équipe de football, voulait absolument participer au championnat du mois de juillet. Elle avait toujours été un peu garçon manqué, avec sa silhouette sportive et malgré ses longs cheveux blonds. J'ai soupiré et j'ai ramené mes jambes sous ma poitrine. J'étais encore entourée de mes amis, mais je me sentais déjà triste d'avoir bientôt à les quitter.

Cependant, le mot frisbee a éveillé mon attention, et je me suis intéressée à la conversation de Emmet et Rosalie. Ils faisaient partie tous les deux du Frisbee Club de Saratoga.

- ça va être le tournoi le plus chaud qu'on ait jamais vu, assurait Emmet.

- Pas de doute, a renchéri Rosalie. Saratog va écraser tout le monde !

Même lorsqu'elle conduisait, elle s'agitait nerveusement. Elle tapotait son volant de la main droite et secouait la tête. On aurait dit que Emmet et elle vivaient au même rythme accéléré, que j'avais du mal à suivre.

Emmet a passé son bras autour de mes épaules et m'a attirée contre lui :

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester, Bella ?

- Oui, Bella, a insisté Rosalie, annule ta colo et accompagne-nous sur le chemin de la gloire !

- Non le frisbee, c'est pas mon truc. Mais je suis sûre qu'avec vous deux, Saratoga va gagner.

Je suis également sportive, mais je préfère les sports individuels, comme la natation. J'apprécie la solitude : j'observe les gens et j'essaie d'imaginer leur vie. J'invente des histoires. Mon rêve est de devenir auteur de romans et d'ouvrir un jour un café où j'organiserais des rencontres avec des poètes et des artistes.

- Tu pourrais écrire un manuel, du genre : _Les Dix Règles d'or du frisbee_, par Bella Swan, a suggéré Emmet.

Nous avons éclaté de rire, mais notre joie s'est éteinte lorsque la gare routière est apparue. Les yeux de Emmet trahissaient sa tristesse, même s'il s'interdisait de l'exprimer. J'allais lui manquer, et lui aussi allait me manquer. Les voyageurs s'installaient dans le car l'heure du départ approchait.

- Bon, je vous laisse vous dire au revoir. Profite de tes vacances, ma puce ! M'a glissé Rosalie en m'embrassant.

- Amuse-toi bien aussi et, s'il te plaît, garde un œil sur Emmet, ai-je chuchoté à son oreille.

Elle m'a adressé un clin d'œil complice puis elle est partie promener Dr J.

Emmet m'a serré contre lui, les yeux brillants.

- Je t'écrirais tous les jours, ai-je promis.

Il m'a souri et m'a répondu doucement :

- Moi aussi, Bella.

Je savais qu'il ne m'enverrait probablement qu'une ou deux cartes postales, mais ça faisait partie de son charme !

Je me suis hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. C'était un gentil baiser. Un baiser tendre, comme tous nos baisers. Mais au fond de moi je trépignais : je voulais vivre de nouvelles aventures.

**Alors, ça vous plait ?**

**Prochain chapitre bientôt !**

**Assya.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour, bonjour ! Merci pour vos reviews !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>_

L'autocar était presque vide. Je me suis dirigée vers le fond pour voyager tranquille.

J'ai cherché Emmet et Rosalie des yeux en regardant par la fenêtre. Dr J. s'était échappé et ils lui couraient après dans tout le parking. Finalement, Emmet a réussi à le rattraper par sa laisse, mais Rosalie s'est pris les pieds dedans et s'est étalée de tout son long. Dr J. s'est précipité sur elle pour lui lécher copieusement le visage. J'ai ri toute seule en les regardant, avec un petit pincement au cœur.

Lorsque le bus a quitté la ville, mes pensées se sont tournées vers l'été qui commençait. Quelles surprises l'avenir me réservait-il ? Le séjour précédent avait été si riche en découvertes ! Première expérience de la liberté, nouveaux amis, Jasper...

Mais cette année, j'avais l'intention de profiter de la nature pour m'isoler un peu et travailler à mon roman.

Je me demandais si Jasper reviendrait. Il m'avait envoyé quelques cartes postales pendant l'année. D'Espagne, d'Italie, et même de Grèce. Il avait voyagé lors de toutes les vacances scolaires et, maintenant qu'il était diplômé, il allait sans doute partir à l'étranger pour de bon. Sa dernière lettre, en français avait aguisé le suspence :

_Cet été, les chutes de Sénéca ou l'Afrique ? Qui sait ?_

Lorsque Alice me l'avait traduite, elle avait été écoeurée :

- Quel prétentieux, celui-là, avec ses airs mystérieux !

J'avais simplement souri. J'aurais aimé revoir Jasper, mais je préférais qu'il reste loin de moi. En Afrique, par exemple. Là-bas, il ne risquait pas de troubler ma vie.

En effet, notre aventure manquée m'avait hantée pendant de longs mois. Que serait-il arrivé si je ne l'avais pas arrêté pendant le pique-nique aux chutes ? ( N/A : elle se fout de notre gueule là ?)

Je me repassais la séquence sans arrêt, imaginant ses bras autour de moi, ses lèvres sur moi, son corps chaud...

Javais voulu en parler à Emmet, mais Rosalie m'avait arrêtée.

- Tu es folle ? C'est tout à fait normal d'être attiré par quelqu'un d'autre parfois. Mais est-ce que tu apprécierais que Emmet te dise : « Tiens cette jolie fille me plait bien » hein ?

Très choquée, j'avais dévisagé Rosalie avec des yeux ronds :

- Tu penses que Emmet remarque les autres filles ? (N/A : au moins maintenant c'est clair, c'est définitivement pas une lumière cette Bella !)

Rosalie avait secoué la tête :

- Bella, tu es désespérante !

J'avais fini par convenir qu'elle avait raison. Après tout, il ne s'était rien passé avec Jasper. Je ne devais pas mettre en danger ma relation avec Emmet. Je l'aimais. J'en étais sûre. Il me rendait heureuse et me rassurait. En lui parlant de Jasper, je l'aurais blessé sans raison.

Penser à Jasper me donnait des fourmis dans la main, aussi ai-je sorti mon journal et mon stylo. Je l'ai imaginé sur la terrasse d'un café parisien, par une chaude journée d'été.

Une jolie Parisienne est assise seule à une table. Un jeune Américain se lève et vient lui déclamer un poème...

_Elle était française, il était américain..._ ai-je commencé à écrire.

_ … mais les mots qu'il disait les unissaient étrangement. Comme s'il ne s'adressait pas à elle, comme s'il n'avait écrit le poème que pour elle..._

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me suis déconcentrée. L'autocar me berçait, le soleil estival frappait la vitre. J'ai mis mon mp3 sur mes oreilles, j'ai roulé mon sweat-shirt pour m'en faire un coussin et j'ai fermé les yeux.

Jasper et moi marchons à travers le désert du Sahara dans un silence de mort, troublé seulement par le bourdonnement ténu de petites mouches autour de nous. J'ai chaud, ma bouche est sèche. Je murmure :

- Jasper, j'ai soif.

Il me montre alors un lac d'un bleu cristallin à l'horizon. Nous marchons, marchons et marchons encore.

En atteignant le lac, nous tombons à genoux :

Enfin ! Jasper se penche, il prend de l'eau dans ses mains en coupelle et me regarde gravement.

- Belle, je t'aime, déclare-t-il. Je t'aime, Bella...Je t'aime. (N/A : mon dieu, c'est d'un niais son rêve !)

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Jasper.

Je veux boire dans ses mains. Mais je pâlis : ce n'est plus Jasper mais Emmet devant moi ! Le lac a disparu. J'essaie de parler, mais ma bouche est pleine de sable...

En freinant brutalement, le bus m'a réveillée en sursaut. Tout étourdie, j'ai mis un instant à réaliser où je me trouvais puis j'ai consulté ma montre. J'avais dormi pendant plus d'une heure ! Mon cauchemar me g=hantaiit encore. Le soleil me brûlait et j'avais presque le goût du sable dans la bouche. J'ai passé ma langue sur mes lèvres desséchées.

Que signifiait ce rêve étrange ?

Je me suis frottée les yeux et me suis étirée, revenant doucement à la réalité. Puis j'ai regardé autour de moi pour voir si un de mes amis de l'année passée était moté dans le bus.

J'ai bondi quand je me suis aperçue qu'un garçon était assis à côté de moi. Ses cheveux d'un brun, tirés vers le roux, une couleur cuivrée son visage aux traits réguliers avait une expression moqueuse, presque insolente. Ses grands yeux verts déchiffraient une page de mon journal.

- Dis donc! Ne te gêne surtout pas, ai-je protesté en lui refermant mon cahier sous le nez. Le respect de la vie privée, tu connais ? Tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à faire ?

Il a éclaté de rire.

Au début, j'ai cru que c'était à cause de ce que j'avais écrit. Je suis devenue cramoisie en me rappelant la ridicule histoire que j'avais commencée.

- Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle ? L'ai questionné en croisant les bras.

- Quel dommage que tu te sois réveillée, ton rêve avait l'air si agréable !

- Quoi ! De quoi parles-tu ? Me suis-je exclamée, horrifiée.

Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et a chuchoté, en imitant ma voix :

- Je t'aime Jasper. Je t'aime.

Je devais être rouge coquelicot, mais il a tout de même continué :

- C'est ton petit copain ?

- Non, ai-je vivement protesté, c'est Emmet, mon petit ami.

- Et qui est le garçon dont tu rêvais alors ?

- C'est...c'est juste...c'était juste une nouvelle que j'étais en train d'écrire.

Je me suis interrompue. Pourquoi me justifier devant cet inconnu ? Mes rêves et mes histoires de cœur ne regardaient personne d'autre que moi.

Il a haussé les épaules, les yeux brillants et moqueurs.

- Tu devrais te donner un coup de peigne. Tu as vécu une aventure décoiffante pendant ton sommeil !

J'ai contemplé mon reflet dans la vitre : on aurait dit un balai qui venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Mes cheveux longs et lisses d'habitude s'étaient emmêlés, et ma frange était tout ébouriffée. Affreusement gênée, je l'ai tapotée pour tenter de l'aplatir.

- Excuse-moi, ai-je balbutié avec autant de dignité que possible. Je crois... je... j'ai dû me tromper de place.

J'ai pratiquement dû l'enjamber pour me glisser dans le couloir de l'autobus, à la recherche d'un autre siège... malheureusement, il n'y en avait aucun de libre.

Pendant que je dormais, le bus avait apparemment desservi de nombreux arrêts. Il était maintenant plein à craquer.

- ça t'ennuie de me laisser regagner ma place ? Ai-je marmonné.

- Mais pas du tout ! A-t-il répondu avec un grand sourire.

Il a déplié sa grande silhoçuette et s'est levé. Puis m'a tendu un peigne :

- Tiens, je te le prête !

- Laisse moi tranquille ! Ai-je glapi, blême de rage.

J'ai croisé les bras et je me suis tournée vers la fenêtre en priant pour que le voyage s'achève au plus vite.

Une heure plus tard, le car arrivait sur le parking de la colonie des chutes de Sénéca. J'ai laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement. J'allais enfin pouvoir décoller mon nez de la vitre ! Après avoir supporté les vains efforts de mon délicieux voisin pour engager la conversation, j'avais hâte de pouvoir enfin desserrer les dents et me dégourdir les jambes.

- ça y est, nous y sommes ! S'est-il exclamé.

- Merci, j'avais remarqué !

- Et bien, ça a été très agréable de voyager avec toi ! A-t-il rétorqué les yeux étincelants de malice. Je crois qu'on a des tas de points communs et j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on continue cette passionnante discussion un de ces jours !

- Tu me laisses passer oui ou non ? Ai-je fulminé en le bousculant sans ménagement.

Je me suis précipitée vers la sortie, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi. Dieu merci, les portes du car se sont ouvertes.

- Bella ! Bella ! Hurlait Alice en agitant la main vers moi.

Sauvée ! Alice n'avait pas changé. Elle avait toujours ses yeux bleu pétillant de malice et son nez retroussé. J'ai sauté du marche-pied et je l'ai serrée dans mes bras. J'étais ravie de la retrouver, et surtout d'échapper à ce malotru !

Tournant sur moi-même, j'ai admiré le site de Sénéca : paysage splendide, calme et tranquillité. J'ai inspiré profondément l'air frais et vivifiant. Le soleil dansait entre les branches des conifères. Dans le lointain, on distinguait le grand lac ovale bordé de montagnes.

- Bella ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! Mais qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? S'est étonnée Alice dans la même phrase.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ai-je dit en enfouissant cet épisode navrant au plus profond de ma mémoire.

- C'est assez réussi ! Cette coiffure te donne un air sauvage et fatal !

- Merci !

J'ai sorti un élastique bleu de ma poche et j'ai attaché mes cheveux en queue de cheval. Alice m'a regardé attentivement :

- Hé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu parais à bout de nerfs.

Alice me connaissait mieux que personne. Mieux que Rosalie, même. Elle pouvait deviner ce que je ressentais d'un seul coup d'oeil.

- J'ai passé un voyage épouvantable, assise à côté du garçon le plus antipathique de la terre. Il n'a pas cessé de m'asticoter. C'était le trajet le plus long de ma vie. Allons-nous-en avant qu'il n'arrive, d'accord ?

- Le chauffeur est en train de décharger les bagages, a-t-elle remarqué en s'appuyant contre une vieille Ford bleu. Il va falloir attendre.

Je me dandinais d'un pied sur l'autre, impatiente de quitter le parking.

- Tu sais, Bella, de toute façon c'est bien simple, les garçons sont tous impossibles.

- Ah, ah ! Est-ce que ça signifie que James a été expédié aux oubliettes ?

Alice me donnait des nouvelles de son idylle avec ce joueur de base-ball chaque semaine. C'était le premier garçon avec lequel elle sortait, car jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas été très heureuse en amour. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'elle n'intéressait pas les garçons, puis elle avait découvert avec stupeur qu'elle leur faisait peur. En fait, Alice ne se gênait pas pour dire ce qu'elle pensait, elle était pleine d'assurance et de surcroît très mignonne : un mélange explosif !

Alice a acquiescé :

- Hier soir, je lui ai annoncé que c'était fini. Le drame ! Il m'a pratiquement supplié de rester avec lui. Je t'assure que j'en avais par-dessus la tête, a-t-elle soupiré. James était si possessif que je ne pouvais même plus sourire à un autre garçon, tu te rends compte ?

- Avec une mimique désespérée, elle a conclu :

- Je renonce officiellement à l'amour. Je décrète que ce sera un été sans garçons.

- Moi aussi. Emmet est à la maison, et personne d'autre ne m'intéresse.

J'ai entraîné Alice vers l'autocar le conducteur du bus venait de poser mon sac à dos sur le monceau de bagages empilés près du véhicule.

- Laisse Bella, je le prends.

Elle l'a immédiatement laissé retomber.

- Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ? Des haltères ?

- Non, j'ai juste pris quelques bouquins.

J'avais besoin de les avoir tout le temps avec moi, ça me rassurait de savoir que je pouvais à tout moment me plonger dans un de mes livres préférés.

Alice a hissé le sac sur son dos et s'est hanarchée avec la courroie. Elle a titubé sous le poids, et je l'ai rattrapée de justesse.

- Heureusement que notre bungalow est de ce côté-ci du lac, sinon on ne pourrait pas y accéder sans aide musclée !

- Ah, je vois que les bonnes habitudes n'ont pas changé, ici !

La directrice de la colonie avait fixé des règles strictes : garçons et filles étaient séparés.

Les bungalows des garçons étaient d'un côté du lac, et ceux des filles de l'autre. Bien sûr, traverser le lac de nuit était strictement interdit.

Alice a soupiré :

- Oui, ce n'est pas juste.

Puis elle s'est reprise :

- Mais ce la n'a aucune importance vu que je me fiche des garçons en ce moment.

- Tiens, mais c'est ma rêveuse préférée ! S'est exclamé quelqu'un derrière moi.

Mes cheveux se sont dressés sur ma tête. C'était le garçon de l'autocar. Il portait sur une seule épaule un sac à dos rouge. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si grand puisqu'il était resté assis. Il avait des épaules carrées, et on devinait ses muscles saillants sous son tee-shirt gris.

- J'adorerais continuer notre captivante conversation, a-t-il proposé d'un ton ironique. Si tu veux, je peux même essayer d'interpréter ton rêve.

Il a cligné de l'oeil et a continué son chemin.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre vertement, mais il avait déjà disparu dans la foule des moniteurs qui s'affairaient sur le parking.

- Quel rêve ? M'a questionnée Alice.

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, j'ai haussé les épaules.

- Dans le car, j'ai rêvé de Jasper. Apparemment, je disais « Je t'aime » dans mon sommeil.

Alice a éclaté de rire :

- Ton charmant voisin avait raison de se moquer de toi ! Tu rêvais de Monsieur Rosé de Provence ? Et tu parlais français ?

- Alice, ce n'est pas drôle. C'est ma vie privée. Tu te rends compte que cet idiot s'est permis de lire une page de mon journal intime ? Je le hais !

Alice m'a dévisagée avec un petit sourire en coin :

- Oh, oh ! Il y a de la passion dans l'air !

J'ai secoué vigoureusement la tête :

- Nimporte quoi ! Ce garçon est odieux ? Il n'y aura rien entre nous, pas même un commencement de début de quoi que ce soit ! En plus … je suis amoureuse de Emmet.

- En tous cas, il est plutôt mignon, l'odieux personnage du car !

- Exactement. Et c'est ça son problème. Il est beau et il le sait. Je connais ce genre-là, prétentieux et arrogant.

- On verra ce qu'on verra, a murmuré Alice alors que nous quittions le parking.

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue du tout par mon discours.

- Alice, je n'aurais aucune histoire avec qui que ce soit, ai-je assuré d'un ton ferme. Crois-moi, j'ai compris la leçon l'été dernier. Je ne tromperais jamais Emmet.

- On ne dit pas : « Fontaine, je ne boirais pas de ton eau », a-t-elle répliqué.

- Quoi ?

- Bon, on parie : si jamais tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre que Emmet, alors tu devras, euh... attend, je réfléchis...

Elle a levé la tête, comme si les nuages allaient lui donner l'inspiration, puis elle a claqué des doigts.

- Si tu cède à la tentation, tu devras te teindre les cheveux en violet !

J'ai frémi à cette idée. Mes amies m'enviaient ma chevelure d'un châtains soyeux, et j'en étais fière. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à me dérober devant un pari.

En plus, cette menace m'aiderait à tenir mes bonnes résolutions : je ne voulais pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que Emmet.

- D'accord, ai-je accepté en souriant. Et toi, si tu sors avec quelqu'un cet été, tu te teindras en vert fluo.

Alice a froncé le nez, avec une moue dégoûtée.

- En vert fluo ?

J'ai tendu ma main ouverte à Alice et elle m'a tapé dans la paume.

- Ok. On parie !

**Alors, qui veut voir une Alice en vert fluo et une Bella en violet ? =D**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Assya.**


End file.
